A Lonely Night
by withadream13
Summary: A lonely night can turn into something more. BReba
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English and as this is not beta'd it might contain mistakes._  
___**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

It was a lonely night, Van and Cheyenne had their own home now, Kyra had a meeting with her band and Jake was sleeping over at a friend's house. Reba found herself with an empty house. She always thought about this day but she always believed she'd have someone by her side.

Reba was seat down in the couch lost in her own thoughts when suddenly

"Hi honey!" Brock appeared from the kitchen  
"BROCK!" You scared me!" Reba jumps from the couch  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to …" He gets into the living room  
"I know you didn't. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your wife?"  
"My house is a little too empty and I knew the kids were out so I thought you'd may like some company …"  
"Empty?! Since when living with Barbara Jeans is an empty house??"  
"Since the moment she left…" Brock said it with a sad voice but at the same he was relieved.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Brock … I didn't know…" Reba was surprised. BJ has never mentioned any problems with Brock.  
"… and she took Henry with her…" he takes a deep breathe.  
"Oh Brock…" she gives him a hug. She whispers softly to his ear "I'm where for whatever you need"

He was holding her tight; he just wanted to be holding her internally. He was confused he had always felt he could be himself around Reba, he had always felt happier around her. Reba didn't want to let him go too, she had always felt smiling and happy every time he'd be around.  
They let go each other. They stayed staring at each other's eyes. Brock just wanted to hold her again but something wouldn't let him to.

"I have an idea!" Reba decided to break the silence.  
"Alright… and what is it?" Brock stared at her wondering in what she was thinking.  
"Cinema?"  
"Are you sure? 'Cause it may sound like a date…"  
"You moron!" Reba beats Brock's arm  
"Ouch! I was kidding. I'd love go with you. Can I ask one thing before we leave?"  
"Sure"  
"Can I stay at your house? Until I found an apartment"  
"Ya but you'll be sleeping at the couch"  
"Thanks" he smiled.

They left the house. Brock drove to the cinema. He was behaving like a gentleman, he opened the door so Reba could get in, and he opened it again when they parked. They went to see a comedy. Brock needs to laugh, thought Reba. While walking into the cinema Brock hold Reba's hand, even thought he was afraid she would heat him but she hold it tight. Reba would smile when he wasn't looking but he could see that beautiful smile by corner of his eye and he'd smile as well. While watching the movie Reba found herself starring at Brock and holding his hand, she could feel her heart beat faster than ever.

"What am I thinking? He just got divorce. Barbara Jean is my best friend, I can't do this to her… but he was the one who hold my hand first... what it's wrong with me?"

"Reba, are you staying?"

Reba was so deeply lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the movie was already over.

"humm… no" she look around, they were the only ones left at the room.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm fine, why?"  
"You're staring to the space…"  
"We better get going…"

Brock gave his hand to help her give up.  
"Thank you"  
"Anytime"

They were holdings hands again on their way to the car. Reba thanked Brock for opening the door for her.

"You can sleep at Cheyenne's room if you want to… I am only concern about your back"  
"I will, thanks" Brock smiled.

Reba got ready to go to bed but she couldn't sleep. The only thing she could think it was the night that has just passed. She hadn't felt like this for a time. She couldn't help but smiling. She let the door open so Brock thought it'd be okay for him to get in.

"Goodnight honey"

Reba didn't notice him getting in, she was too busy thinking on those moments they have just shared.

"Reba…"  
"hum… how did you get in!?" surprised to see Brock in her room. He hadn't been there in years but nothing has changed, not even the picture of their two.  
"You left the door open so I thought it was okay for me to get in… I just wanted to wish you goodnight"  
"Goodnight to you too"

Brock gave Reba a kiss on the cheek. She smiled. She tried not the blush but she did. She had been faking for all these years so why can't she fake now that he's by her side. Brock was leaving her room. He didn't let her know he had noticed her smile. He smiled too. He was happy, the happy he has ever been for a couple years.

"Brock…"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for tonight"

He smiled, his smile could say everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

When Kyra woke up on the other day she was a little surprised to see her dad on the kitchen preparing the breakfast.

"Dad!?"  
"Good morning sweetie"  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm doing breakfast"  
"I mean what are you doing here!?" Kyra was surprised and chocked.  
"Oh… Barbara Jean left and I asked your mum if I could stay here until I got an apartment"

Kyra gave her dad a hug and told him to stay as long as he wanted too. But in her mind she kept wondering where and why Barbara had left.  
When Reba woke up and got ready for breakfast she found the table already set. She was a little surprised and pretending to be upset but she was smiling inside. Brock could see the chock in her eyes.

"Good morning honey"  
"Good morning…"  
"So… do you like it?"  
"ya…" she was trying to be mad but she only sounded glad.

Brock pulled up a chair so she could seat. They enjoyed each other's company while eating breakfast. When Reba looked to watch she has already for work, she had a house to show. She left in a hurry but before she did she gave Brock a kiss on the cheek. Brock put a hand on his cheek; he just couldn't believe she did that. The place she has just put her lips on was still burning.

Reba wasn't herself all day, on her mind there was only Brock.

"Why is he affecting me like this? We have been friends since we divorce. Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's single now… he can't … Woke up Reba! You don't love him anymore, stop thinking about him!"

She tried to keep her mind away from him. But the more she tried the more she thought about him. Other thing that she kept wondering herself was the reason why Barbara Jean had left.  
When Reba got home Brock was already there.

"Hi honey"  
"Stop calling me that. I'm not your wife!"

Brock was surprised he had always called her that way, something must had happened.

"Speaking of which… Brock I need to talk with you"  
"Sure"  
"I want to talk about your wife"  
"I know you'd ask about it…"

They seat down at the couch. Brock was a little worried about what she'd ask.

"Why did she leave?"  
"She got a job offer at Little Rock…"  
"She told me that but it stills not a good reason…"  
"… and we have been fighting. We fought about everything. Even about which clothes Henry would wear. We thought about divorce and then she asked me if I still … and she left with Henry."

Brock was looking on the other way when he told Reba the story.

"Brock…"  
"humm…"  
"What did she ask you?"

Brock didn't say a word. His eyes were focus on Reba's.

"What did she ask you? Reba asked him again.

"She asked me if I…."

"Hi mum! Hi dad!" Jake walked in the house a little surprised to see his parents holding each other's hands  
"Hi sweetie"  
"Hi buddy"

Jake gave his mum a kiss and his dad a hi-five. He started to think about an excuse to get out, he had the feeling he has just interrupted something.

"hmrg.. I got homework to do!" Jake ran upstairs as fast as he could.

Reba looked to Brock, expecting him to tell the question that changed Barbara Jean's mind. Reba was still starring at Brock expecting him to answer her.

"Brock… what did she ask you?"  
"She asked me if I … you better not know" Brock took a deep breathe  
"She asked me if I still… if I still love you…"

Reba was starring at him, surprised and wondering herself why made Barbara Jean ask him that.

"… and what did you say?" her heart was beating faster; she was afraid what the answer might be

Brock looked directly on her eyes and said,

"I've never stopped"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 **

Reba couldn't believe in what she just heard; her heart was beating faster than ever. She tried to take her eyes from Brock but she just couldn't. Her eyes were sparkling. She blushed.  
Brock held her hand tighter; he was expecting an answer from Reba.

"Reba… " Brock decided to break the silence.

But before he finished his answer Reba ran to her room. She just couldn't believe in what she heard. How could he do that to her? How could he marry someone else if he still loved her? At least, it was what he said. How could he be playing with her feelings? How could that affect her after all this years?  
Reba was confused; she didn't know what to say and what to do.  
Brock was still on the living room. He decided to give her some time but he was determined to have her back. He couldn't pretend anymore. He and Barbara Jean had never really lived like a couple but more like two friends. He liked her but he has never loved her. His heart always belonged to somebody else, to the redhead.  
Brock went upstairs; he knocked at Reba's room but no sound come from the inside. Reba was sitting down at the side of the bed starring at picture of her and Brock, wondering herself if what he said he's true.

When Reba got up Brock was already ready to leave for work and the table was already set.

"Good morning!"  
"Good morning…"

Brock felt tempted to give Reba a kiss but he knew it only make things worst.

"I have to go… see you later"

Reba didn't say a word. She looked at him while he was leaving, she smiled; it was nice to have him back.  
Reba had a house to show but her mind wasn't there. The words she had heard last night were echoing on her mind.

Reba arrived home before Brock. She needed to talk with him but she had no idea where to start and what to say.  
Kyra had left for band practice and Jake was sleeping over at a friend's. But she didn't know what Brock had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04 **

Reba went to have shower to calm down her ideas.  
Brock arrived, he noticed she had got home first; he needed to do things in a hurry.  
Brock prepared the table at the dining room; he had to make sure everything was perfect. The catering arrived.  
When Reba went downstairs to prepare dinner, she found the table was already set for a romantic dinner. Brock hadn't forgotten anything not even the candles.  
Brock didn't notice Reba was staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Reba was shocked.  
"Would you like to join me for dinner?"  
"I am not even dressed appropriately" Reba looked at the table trying to find an excuse to leave.  
"You don't need to, you look beautiful to me" Brock gave her his hand.  
Reba smiled.

They talked all the time during dinner. Brock couldn't help but smiling. Reba would blush from time to time. They talked about old times and all the crazy things they used to do.  
Brock put some music on.

"Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

Reba took his hand and smiled.

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you_

I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what _a__ love can do  
I'll be there for you_

Reba tried to change the music but it only got worst.

_And I will love you, baby, always  
And I will be there forever end of me  
Always  
_  
Brock was singing along with the song. He was whisper the words to Reba.

_And if you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take __a__ look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you_

"I will love you, always" he whispered softly.

Brock was holding her tight. He looked to her eyes, to those beautiful blue eyes, they were shining. She was happy, he could notice it. She looked back to him. They lips were a few inches away from each other. Brock felt tempted but he didn't want to loose her. Reba smiled, the gorgeous smile he has ever seen, and then she gave him a pecked on the lips. She was going to go further but something pulled her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Reba left Brock's arms and went to her room. There was something she needed to do before she let herself go.  
Reba left earlier at the next morning, leaving a note behind:  
"I went to see Barbara Jean"

Reba needed to talk with Barbara Jean.  
When Barbara Jean's opened the door, she was expecting anyone but Reba.

"Hi…" Reba smiled  
"Hi… Reba…" Barbara Jean smiled back. She was surprised to see Reba.  
"Can I come in..?" Reba asked.  
"Sure…" Reba could notice the tension in Barbara Jean's voice  
"Mum, who is?" a sweet voice come from inside the house

But before Barbara Jean's could answer, Henry recognized the redhead.

"Reba!" he ran to her.  
"Hi little boy!"

Reba came in the house, taking by Henry's hand. Barbara Jean smiled, she missed her best friend.

"Honey... could you go to your room for awhile? Mum and Reba need to talk"  
"Okay, mum"

"Barbara Jean…"  
"Reba…"

They said it in unison.

"You go first…" said Barbara Jean  
"You go first …" replied Reba

Barbara Jean looked at her.

"Okay… But can we seat?"  
"Sure"

Reba started looking around she didn't know how to say and where to start with it, until she decided to talk.

"Brock talked with me… he told me the reason why you …"  
"He told you that he still loves you."

Barbara Jean looked directly to Reba's eyes; she had never talked so seriously

"And I believe you still love him too…"  
"What made you think that!?"  
Reba couldn't believe that BJ had just said that; she didn't love him. At least that what she make herself believed.

"The way you look at each other. Every time he step up in the room your eyes sparkled, every time you were around he couldn't help but staring at you. I was counting the days until he finally admitted…"

Reba was shocked, she didn't know what the say, she could just star at BJ.

"How could you…"

But before Reba was able to finish her question, Barbara Jean popped her.

"… do you still love him, Reba?"

Reba could feel the fear and the tension in BJ's voice.

"… no, I don't…"

Barbara Jean noticed the nervous and the hesitation in Reba.

"Are you sure?"

Reba tried to seem strong and determinate.

"Of course I am. Why would I still love him?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

Reba's heartbeat was faster, she couldn't believe Barbra Jean had just asked her that… Reba was starting to get pale and looking confused.

"I have to go…"  
"Reba…"

Reba turned at the sound of her name. Why did it feel so painful to express her true feelings? Why did it feel like she was betraying Barbra Jean? Barbra Jean had done that to her before but now was different. Reba wasn't the other woman like Barbra Jean once was. Barbra Jean and Brock's marriage was over, so why was she denying what she truly felt? Her thoughts were cut when Barbra Jean spoke again.

"You're not telling me the truth."

Reba left. In her mind Barbra Jean's words were still echoing. Was it that obvious her feelings for Brock? Did anyone else notice?  
Reba took a cab and went directly to the airport, she need to come back home.  
Reba got in the first plane to Houston. Her eyes were sparkling not for happiness but for the tears she wouldn't let fall. Reba tried to sleep during the trip, even know it was a short flight, but she just couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Barbra Jean.

When Reba arrived home Kyra was expecting her.

"Mum!" Kyra had been expecting her mum all day long  
"Hi sweetie…" she was surprised to see Kyra still awake.  
"How is Barbra Jean?"  
"She is doing alright…"  
"You should have told me you were going to see her. I could have gone with you"  
Reba didn't say a word.  
Kyra noticed that something must have happened between her mum and Barbra Jean.

"What did you girls talk about?"  
"I need to get some sleep" Reba left to her room leaving Kyra alone at the living room. Reba fell into her bed and let her tears fall with her face buried in the pillow.

Brock had heard the conversation; he knew exactly what they had talked about. He had an idea what Barbra Jean may have asked Reba, he knocked at Reba's door.  
Reba cleaned her tears before saying a word.

"Yes…"  
When Brock opened the door he noticed she had been crying. Reba was still cleaning her tears when she heard a familiar voice.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Reba took a deep breath when recognized Brock's voice and her heartbeat went faster than ever.  
Reba looked back.

"Only if I can choose where we're going"

"Everywhere you want to go"

Reba smiled. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

"So, we're going to a karaoke bar!"

Brock smiled; he had missed her singing.

"With all my pleasure!"

Reba took Brock's arm and smiled, her eyes were still red from the crying but they were shinning. Brock took her by the hand and walked her downstairs. Kyra was still at the leaving room.

"Where are you going?"  
"Out!" Brock shot.

And then they left.

"Don't wait for us!" After saying it Brock closed the door. Reba laughed.

"I've missed that" Reba turned red.

"When I told you …" he looked at her eyes

"Brock…" Reba looked down.

"I got it" He kissed her forehead "Let's go?" he whispered.

Reba nodded.

"Do you want something to drink? It's on me"

She smiled. Brock ordered the drinks.

"I wanna sing"  
"So go singing." Reba nodded but before she left she kissed his cheek

The music started playing and the sound of an angel started to be heard.

_I remember the way you made love to me  
Like I was all you'd ever need  
Did you change your mind  
Well I didn't change mine  
Now here I am trying to make sense of it all  
We were best friends now we don't even talk  
You broke my heart  
Ripped my world apart_

Reba looked directly in Brock's eyes

_Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every __part__ of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you_

I can't get you out of my head  
I still feel you in this bed  
Left me all alone  
You couldn't be more gone  
From falling apart to fighting mad  
From wanting you back to not giving _a__ ****  
I've felt it all  
I've been to the wall_

Brock couldn't take his eyes away from hers

_Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every __part__ of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you_

One day justice will come and find you  
And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every _part__ of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
I gave you everything, every __part__ of me_

Everyone was clapping. Reba smiled but her eyes were full of tears. And so were Brock's. He knew the song was for him, he knew he had hurt and if he could go back in time he would things in a different way. He was determinate not to loose her twice, if she willing to have him back.  
Reba looked one last time into Brock's eyes and then run with tears falling down on her face.

"_What the hell were you thinking, Reba, when you picked up the song? Couldn't you just pick __a__ happy one? Why did you have to pick that one?!_"

Reba's thought were interrupted by the sound of her name.

"Reba"

But she didn't stop; she started walking faster and Brock started running after her. He called her name once again but this time he grabbed her arm. This time Reba didn't have time to clean her tears and Brock saw her pain.

"Reba…"

"I wanna go home" said Reba between tears

Brock tried to hold her but she put him away. She looked at him.

"I wanna go home"

"Alright…" Brock whispered.

They didn't talk; they didn't touch and when they arrived home each one of them went to their own bedrooms. No looks were change. No words were spoken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

Reba went to her room and fell asleep crying. Brock couldn't fall asleep. The words Reba sang were echoing on his mind.

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

"I did. I just thought you didn't need me anymore…" Brock said his thought loud.

Reba was just passing through on her way to the kitchen when she heard his words.

"I've always needed you…" she whispered

When they woke up at the day, Brock had a plan for the weekend.

"Reba… About last night…"  
"We better not talk …"  
"I loved to hear you singing"  
"Thank you" Reba blushed

Brock smiled.

"What you guys think about spending the day at the pool?" Brock turned to the kids.  
"You bet!" Kyra jumped of the couch.  
"And call your sister and tell her to meet us there!" Brock screamed while the kids were running to their rooms to get ready.  
"I hope you guys have fun…"  
"Are you telling me you're not going?! 'Cause honey we aren't leaving until you're ready so you go get change."

Reba rolled her eyes, she knew if it was Brock making her go then would be the kids. After all she deserved a little break.

"Okay… I'll go"

Brock smiled.

The kids were ready to go. It just missed Reba.

"Dad…" said Jake wondering why they were taking so long to go  
"We're waiting for your mum"

And right at the moment, Reba walked down. Brock was speechless, Reba looked gorgeous. She was wearing a short red dress, just few inches above her knee. Every time she'd move, the dress would follow her. Everyone was starring at her. Reba went to the door, ready to go, but no one followed her.

"Aren't you coming or not?"  
"humm? Ya, sure…" Brock was still speechless; he could hardly believe what he had just seen.

They all went to the car. The kids were in back seats. Jake was playing on the Gameboy, Kyra was listening to her music. Brock put a Country station; he knew Reba'd like it. She smiled. Brock smiled back.  
A soft melody started to be heard.  
_  
Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away_

Reba was looking through the window, listening careful to words.

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?_

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now

Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made _a__ vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live __a__ lie_

Suddenly tears started to fall, she tried not to but they simply fall.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean_

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made _a__ vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live __a__ lie_

Brock noticed, he could see her by the corner of his eye. He too let them fall.

_Ohh, and I don't wanna try_

Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made _a__ vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live __a__ lie_

Reba was singing along, she felt every word of it.

_I just can't live __a__ lie_

But even if I made _a__ vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live __a__ lie_

Oh, I can't live _a__ lie  
_  
"I just can't live a lie anymore" She softly whispered. Brock let go a tear.

Brock turned the radio off. At the backseats, Kyra was still listening to her music, Jake was still playing on his Gameboy. At the front, looks where change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

Jake and Kyra only took their eyes of what they were doing when they parked. Kyra looked through the window.

"Mum, Cheyenne is here" after saying this Kyra got out of the car. Jake followed her.

Brock got out of the car first than Reba and opened up the door for her. Reba thanked him with smile. Brock held her hand but Reba took her back when she felt eyes looking at them.

"Grandma!" Elizabeth ran to Reba's arms.  
"Hi sweetie!" Elizabeth gave her Grandma a kiss,  
"What about me? Doesn't Grandpa deserve a kiss too?" After saying this Brock picked up his granddaughter. Elizabeth giggled.

"What about that kiss?" Elizabeth gave him a kiss. Reba was smiling; she had missed those happy family moments.

Everyone come to meet them.

Everyone was inside the water, leaving Reba & Brock alone.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Reba nodded. Brock held Reba's hand again but this time she didn't take it back.

"So what are you thinking of today?"  
"It's being fine…"  
"Just fine?!" Asked Brock  
"It's being fun!"  
"About your talk with Barbra Jean…"  
"Brock …"

Brock held her arm, they were face to face.

"What did she ask you?"  
"She asked how you were going …" Reba tried to seem true.  
"Reba…" But Brock knew her too well  
"She wanted to know …" But before she could finish her sentence someone called them.

"Mum! Dad!" Cheyenne screamed.  
"We better go back…"  
"Ya, we should…" this time they weren't holding hands  
"Mum, we're leaving. Elizabeth is getting sleepy. Jake and Kyra are coming with us." Cheyenne had noticed something was happening between her parents. "You guys can stay for awhile. Don't worry about them mum, I'll take."  
"But…."  
"Bye mum, love you"

And then they left leaving Reba and Brock alone.

"So…" asked Brock  
"We should go home too"  
"Didn't you hear what you daughter say "not to worry about"? C'mon you need to relax"  
"I guess you're right…" Brock smiled.  
"What do say about getting in?" said Brock with a grin. Reba gave an evil smile.

She was still with her red dress but when she took it Brock was more speechless than the first time. Reba was wearing a chocolate one piece swimsuit that perfectly fit her body and showed her curves.

"Whooo"

Reba jumped into the water.

"What did you say?"  
"You're looking great"  
"Thanks…"  
"I'm gonna get you, Reba"  
"No, you won't" she started to swim. "Hey, how did you get here first?"  
"I come walking, honey"  
"Monron!" she splash.

Brock jumped into the water and wrapped her in his arms. Their lips were inches away from each other. He could feel her breathing. Reba's heartbeat was going faster and faster.

"Brock…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Brock kissed her passionately. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It felt like the whole word stopped and everyone had left, until Reba broke the kiss. She took his arms from her waist.

"We better get going" she had to admit it felt well be his again.  
"Reba…" but she had already left. Brock followed her.

She was packing her things and getting ready to leave, she was shaking.

"Reba I…"  
"Let's go"  
"Alright…" whispered Brock.

They didn't talk; they didn't change looks or smiles. It was the quietest and longest travel.

"What were you thinking?! Why did he have to kiss you? It felt so so good… Reba! I missed it, I missed him. Stop thinking that! What are you doing? You have always controlled yourself, why loose the control now?"

"Reba…"  
"Brock… please…"  
"We've arrived" she didn't notice he was standing by her door.  
"Sorry…" she blushed

Reba went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and to check on the answering machine. There was a message from Cheyenne.

"Hi Mum! It's just to let you know that Jake and Kyra are gonna pass the night here with us. Don't worry about us! Me and Kyra are gonna have some quality sister time"

Reba giggled when she heard that.

"Van and Jake are gonna stay home with Elizabeth. I get them back to you first thing in the morning. Love you mum! Love you dad!"

"So, it's just the two of us"  
"It seems like" Reba sounded cold and distance

Brock watched her walking by to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The kiss that made the entire world go away, the sparkle she had missed, the butterflies and those soft lips touching hers. She saw the desire, the love in his eyes. It had always been there, the love, the desire and the devotion in his eyes; it had always been there. The song she had heard at radio, on their way to pool, was still lock in her mind

"I know I could say we're through and tell myself I'm over you I just can't live a lie" she whispered softy while a tear fall down her face.  
Brock was at the living room. He too couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He had missed her lips. He too had felt the sparkle. He too saw the love, the desire and the devotion in her eyes. He had missed it, he had missed her, and he had missed having her in his arms. He went to Kyra's room to pick up her acoustic guitar. He went back downstairs; he didn't want to wake up Reba. He went to the porch and started playing a song.

_It still feels like our first __night__ together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on_

Reba wasn't asleep, she had tried but the kiss was still on her mind. She heard a familiar voice, she went to her window, she looked down and saw Brock.

_So If you're feelin' __lonely__… don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you __a__ little more than I should_

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me

She took a deep breathe.

_This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch_

We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
I remember the nights you know I still do

One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong

Tears started coming down at her face. Love, happiness, devotion, she couldn't pick one.

_With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'..._

He didn't notice Reba was standing by the door.

"I love you Reba" he let it go on a whisper


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I forgive you…" she walked to him  
"Reba I ..." she didn't let him finish  
"Don't talk…" and then she pressed her lips against his.

This time she didn't run away, this time she did what she desire so long to do, she kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion, the desire and the love she had locked inside for seven years. They only broke apart when they were getting out of air.  
Brock was perplexed; he wasn't expecting Reba to kiss him. He had missed her.  
She took him by his hand, they went to the living room, and they watched the 10 o'clock news just like they used to do. She felt asleep at Brock's arms. He didn't want to wake up her. He took her to her room.

"Brock…" he was about to leave her room when he heard her calling name  
"Yes, honey"  
"Don't go…"

He pulled a chair and sat next to her. She grabbed his hand.

"Here…" she put his hand at her bed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I trust you"

He had gained her trust again, this time he wouldn't let her down. He got in the bed. He was holding her in his arms. Reba went back to sleep with a smile on her face. Brock kissed the top of her head and fall asleep.

At the next morning, Cheyenne got in the house looking for her mum. The house was in a completely silence, there was no laundry on the sink, no food on the table. It was too quite and too clean. Kyra started to worried, something most have happened.

"Where is Mrs.H and Mr.H?"  
"Van! Don't say it that way, it's gross"  
"What is my guitar doing here?!" said Kyra confused "Anyway I'm gonna check out upstairs" she picked up her guitar and when upstairs

After putting her guitar at her room Kyra knocked at her mum's but she got no answers. She knocked again, still no answer. Kyra decided to get in.  
Reba had an arm crossing Brock's chest, she was smiling. Brock was wrapping with one arm and with the other one at her waist. Even though, Kyra decided to give her parents some privacy. She went back downstairs.

"So…" Cheyenne noticed Kyra small smiling  
"So mum and dad are sleeping together"  
"Mrs.H and Mr.H?! And that Cheyenne is gross!" Cheyenne punched the back of his head  
"Ouch!"  
"Are you serious, Kyra?" Jake had just realized what his sister said.  
"If you don't believe me, go check out for yourselfs"

After Kyra finished her sentence, Van, Cheyenne and Jake run upstairs.

"Holy ****! Your sister was telling the true!" Van screamed.

Reba woke up with Van's scream and a little confused. She looked to the door her family was there. They run downstairs. Cheyenne made sure the door was closed.

"Did you have to scream?!" Cheyenne punched Van's back head once more.  
"Ouch! It was too much information!"  
"You woke up mum! Now she's gonna be pissed!" Cheyenne replied  
"I shouldn't have told you guys…"

While the kids were discussing, upstairs…

"Brock… Brock… Brock… wake up"  
"mmm…"  
"Brock, honey, wake up"

Brock woke up.

"Good morning! Was that me dreaming or did you call me honey?"  
"I can take it back if you want too?" Reba said it sarcastically  
"No, no! I loved it!" Brock smiled  
Reba gave him a peck on the lips "The kids are here"

Brock made a look

"They saw us"  
"So…"  
"What are we gonna tell them?"  
"The true"  
"What true?!"  
"Us"  
"Oh that… don't you think it's just a little too early"  
"Honey they saw us sleeping together. Only God knows what's in their minds"  
"I guess you're right. We better go"  
"Does that mean I have to let you go from my arms?"

Reba nodded. Brock kissed the top of her head

"We will have all the time on the world" she said.

They were about to leave when Brock stopped

"Reba"  
"Yes" she was smiling

He looked her in the eyes and kissed her with all the passion he had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They finally let go of each other and went downstairs. They didn't plan any speech and what they were going to say. They went hand to hand and smiling. The kids were about to leave.

"We need to talk" said a male voice coming from behind

They stopped and looked back.

"What do we need to talk?" said Kyra trying not showing they knew  
"You know what"  
"Kids please seat down…" said Reba softly

They all went back to the couch

"Me and your mum we…." started Brock  
"… I decided to give your father another chance" Reba let it go

Every body looked surprised, including Brock himself. Everyone knew something was happening but no one expected to hear Reba admitting her feelings for Brock.

"Mum, are you sure?" Cheyenne was worried and concerned with her mum  
"I've never been so sure in my life for the past years" said Reba determinate and with her eyes locked at Brock.  
"But mum …" Cheyenne tried to reply  
"Cheyenne! Let mum live her life!"  
"In case you don't remember ..."  
"I do! But haven't you noticed their …"  
"Stop talking like I am not here!" yelled Reba  
"Hey, stop talking like Mrs.H is not here!" replied Van  
"Thanks, Van" she smiled at him "Now listen, it's my life I do with that whatever I want"  
"But mum…" Cheyenne replied again  
"Not buts! I trust your father and I am willing to give him another chance!"

Everyone got quiet. Brock put an arm on her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"But mum…" Kyra tried to talk  
"No buts, Kyra!"  
"… what about Barbra Jean?"  
"She knows" Brock finally spoke.

Everyone was starring at him, everyone but Reba.

"We broke up, I'm just waiting for the divorce papers to arrive" Brock noticed the looks "It was a mutual decision. I didn't love her, I've never did" Brock was with his eyes locked at Reba.  
"Now, if you don't mind to leave. I and your dad we need to talk"  
"Mum we live here!"  
"Don't you have band practice, sweetie?"

Kyra rolled her eyes. Everyone left.

"Mum" a child's voice came from the door, Reba looked back  
"Hi…"  
"I am happy for you" Jake finally let a word out "About dad... if he hurts you again, I'll kill him"

Reba laughed and then hugged her son.

"I love you"  
"I love you too, mum"

Brock was smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jake had left; it was just Reba and Brock at the house.

"So…"  
"So, we need to talk" Reba took a deep breathe "Brock, I want you back but …"  
"I passed the last seven years of my life trying to find an excuse to tell you how much I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her "I won't make the same mistake again, I promise you"

He kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you" he said it again  
"If you do it again, I'll throw out of the house, literally. "  
"You won't need it. I am here to stay." Brock giggled  
"And Barbra Jean…"  
"She's okay. She's the one who made me go for my feelings, remember it?"  
"But she still is my best friend" Reba said between her teeth  
"Sorry, did you just say 'best friends'?" Brock laughed  
"I let it slip! Don't laugh at me!" Reba blushed  
"I love when you blush!" he kissed her cheek

Reba went to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast, while Brock was at the living room. Reba set a table for two, with toasts, milk and fruit.

"Honey, breakfast is set"

Brock got up. He didn't make any noise, he stand by the door starring at her. He had missed seeing her first thing in the morning. She was singing. He had missed her angel voice.

"Brock!"  
"I am here" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly "I don't know what made changed your mind but I loved it" he kissed the top of her head

He let her go. They went to enjoy their breakfast. They talked all the time. They remembered the past, laughed with the present and dreamed about the future.

"I better get go dress or I'll be late for work"  
"I'll drop you in"  
"You don't have it"  
"But I want to. And I'll pick up for launch. I don't accept 'no' as an answer"  
"Alright then" she smiled

They went to get ready. Brock opened up Reba's door and he did it again when they arrived at real estate agency.

"I'll see you at lunch" she gave him a peck on the lips and then left.

Brock stayed there watching her fading way, he didn't leave until she was out of sight. Reba couldn't stop thinking about the letter she had received a few days back. It was on her drawer, she hadn't taken it home, and she didn't want anyone to know about it. She took it from the drawer, opened it and read it once more.

"_He is yours Reba. He has never belonged to anyone else but you. He has loved you always. He never stopped loving you. We might seemed happy and in love but I was the only one in love. __A__ marriage ends when one of the two stop loving the other. Our marriage ended __a__ long time ago, I have always been in love with him but he has never been in love with me, I was just the woman he knocked up. It was for me that he loved as the mother of his child and it was you who he loved all his life. Don't come with 'buts' and 'nos'! They won't work with me! Just go for him, girl friend! You love him! And don't tell me you don't! I know you Reba! I know you still love him. Or do you think I didn't notice the changes of looks, the nervous in your voice and not attention you had! Don't have to worry about me and Henry, we'll be okay. I always get __a__ way, remember? Don't think about me when he tells you he loves you. I should have never got in between you two. You're so good together. He's yours, Reba, and he will always be._

Don't worry about me.  
Your best friend,  
Barbra Jean "

The phone rang. A familiar male voice came from the other side.

"Hi, honey"  
"Hi!"  
"I'm already missing you"  
"Oh Brock"  
"I mean it. Don't blush"  
"How do you know I am blushing?"  
"I know you"

Reba giggled

"I can't wait for launch"  
"What are you preparing?"  
"You'll see"  
"Brock…"  
"I got go. A patient just got here. See you later. Love you"  
"Miss you" she hung up the phone.

The hours seemed to pass slowly than the usually. Reba couldn't stop stare at the watch, but the hours don't seem to pass. Brock was counting the patient, hoping each one of them would be the last one. The hours didn't seem to pass, the minutes felt like hours. Until the last patient came, until the last house to show, the lunch time finally come.

"Last patient, finally!"  
"I've never seen you so happy, " said Louise  
"My life has never been better!" Brock gave a big smile  
"I see" Brock left "Just wondering who's making you smile like this" said Louise after Brock had left

Brock soon arrived to real estate agency. It was the faster travel he has ever done. When Brock arrived, Reba was already waiting for him.

"Hi!" Reba gave him a peck on the lips  
"So, where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see when you get there"  
"Brock… Am I dressing for the occasion?"  
"Always" he gave her a peck on the lips "We better go or we'll be late"  
They left Reba's work. They were on the way to restaurant, when Reba recognized it. It would lead to one her favorite restaurants.

"Brock"  
"Yes…"  
"We're not going…"  
"I think we are"  
"You never liked"  
"I always thought it was too fancy. And I loved your cooks"

Reba smiled. They arrived at the restaurant. Brock had booked a table. It was at corner, a table set for two, romantically set for two.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hart. Let me lead you to your table"  
"Brock, I still can't believe I am here with you. I'd usually come here with Cheyenne and Barbra Jean"

It was the first time she mentioned Barbra Jean's name without feeling guilty. She smiled when she mentioned.

They talked and talked and time flew by. Reba was smiling, her eyes were shinning, and he could see her happiness. Brock was smiling, the happiest smile she has ever seen, and she could see in his eyes his happiness and his love. The same love she has always seen for the seven years they haven't been "we", but she fought not to believe. She had missed those deep blue eyes, the smile that made her giggle and the kiss that gave her chills. She loved him, so why couldn't she just admitted and tell him her feelings. They were in a middle of their conversation, when Brock's cell phone rang.

"Hello"  
"Dr. Hart, where are you?! Your patients are already here"  
"I am …" Reba giggled

Louise hung up the phone.

"We should go"  
"Yeah, we should"

They left the restaurant hand to hand. They both had a big smile on their face.

"Reba"  
"Hmm..." she looked to him  
"Would like go out tonight?"  
"A date?"  
"A date" he affirmed  
"I'd love to" he kissed her passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The day had gone by. It was the longest day they have had in a long time. The minutes seemed hours, and the hours seemed ages. The time finally arrived. Reba was done with her paper work; Brock had finished with his last patient. He left his officer, happier than before.

"See you tomorrow, happy Dr. Hart" said Louise trying to hide her laughs  
"You're dying to know who she is, aren't you?"  
"You have never been so smiley in a long time"  
"If I told you, you just wouldn't believe it"  
"Try me!"  
"Maybe one day" said Brock closing the door behind him

Reba was done with her paper work. Van was trying to talk with her.

"Hi, Mrs. H!"  
"Hello and goodbye, Van!" Reba picked up her things  
"You're leaving?!" Van followed her  
"It seems like"  
"I didn't see your car outside"  
"I didn't bring it"  
"So, how did you come?" Van was almost hit by the door.  
"Hi, honey!"  
"Mr. H!"

Reba kissed Brock.

"Please, not in front of me!" Van cried  
"You better get used to" Reba replied, Brock laughed

He put an arm around her waist and brought her to passionate kiss.

"Not again!"  
"Like she said, you better get used to it"  
"Oh man!" Van cried  
"Now you know how I come and how I am leaving. You should better go to your wife"

Reba and Brock left.

"Are you reading for our date tonight?"  
"Yap, but I first I need to get a shower"  
"I can help you" said Brock with a grin oh his face  
"Brock!"  
"I was just kidding honey. But if you want to …"  
"Brock!" she punched him on his arm  
"Alright, alright!" he laughed

They went home. Reba took a shower. Brock decided to take one too. He was already ready and waiting for Reba.

"Hi dad!"  
"Hi sweetie!"  
"Oh! You look nice. Where are you going?"  
"Thanks. I'm going out."  
"Does mum know?"  
"Yes, she knows" a female voice came from behind

They all looked back. Reba was starring at the stairs. Brock couldn't say a word but starring. She was wearing a black dressed, a little bit above her knee, which showed her curves. She was glamorous.

"You look beautiful, mom!" Jake's voice came from behind her.  
"Thanks, honey"  
"You look wonderful" his eyes were locked on hers  
"Thanks" she smiled

Brock took Reba by her arm. Their eyes have never lost contact. Reba took his arms and smiled.

"Where are you taking me tonight?"  
"You'll see when we get there"  
"Not again"  
"I promise you nothing too fancy" Brock was about to kiss her  
"Hey! We're still here!" even thought the loved to see their parents together they were still getting to the idea of seeing them all over each other  
"I left money at the kitchen. Order out." Brock was about to leave "Oh! And don't wait for us!"  
"I wasn't gonna do that anyway" replied Kyra

Brock drove to an Italian Restaurant, the one she wanted to go for a long time.

"I thought you said 'nothing too fancy'"  
"I changed my mind" he smiled  
"I like your changed of mind" she smiled too  
"Don't"  
"Don't what?!" Reba was confused  
"Let me open for you"  
"What a gentleman" Reba let go a smile

They went inside to the restaurant hand to hand.

"Let me lead to your table, "  
"You have already planned to come in here"  
"You have always wanted to come here"

Reba gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"What was that for?"  
"Does it ever need a reason?"  
"Anytime you want, feel free" Reba gave him another soft peck on the lips  
During dinner they seemed a young couple in love. She had missed how gentleman he could be. They'd hand to hand from time to time. Everyone who looked to them could see the happiness and the love between the two of them.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
"Love to"

They went to the park. They were walking hand to hand.

"I wish I could have woke up earlier"  
"Why?" Reba was confused  
"I should had never left you"  
"Don't talk about it"  
"I took to long to realize I could never stop loving you" Brock was wrapping by her waist and looking into her deeply blues  
"Brock…"  
"I love you and I always will" he kissed her passionately  
"Brock, let's put all this behind us. Let's forget all about"  
"Barbra Jean?"  
"Even if I wanted to I couldn't" Reba giggled "I was talking about what you did…"  
"What did I do?" Brock decided to go with her  
"Oh, you don't know?"  
"No, could you remind me?"  
"Funny, I am not remembering it too"

Reba kissed him

"I just promise whatever I did, which I don't remember, it won't happen again. I lost you once, I ain't gonna do the same mistake again"  
"I believe you"  
"It's getting late. We should go" Brock was about to leave  
"Just one thing" Reba pulled his arm.  
"What?" Brock said it softly

Reba was looking him in the eye. She could see his desire, love and passion.

"I love you, Brock. I've never stopped"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They arrived home. The kids were already sleeping.

"Say it again"  
"Baby's got blues" Reba started singing  
"For more that I enjoy you singing. I wasn't asking for that…" he said it with a soft voice that melted her heart

She wrapped her arms around his neck

"I love you moron" she whispered seductively

Brock kissed her passionately. Their found their way to the couch. He looked to her deep blue eyes

"You're beautiful"

She kissed him. Brock reached for her hip and slid his hand along her leg. She pulled her off. Brock got up.

"I'm going to bed. Don't take too long" she winked to him  
"Aww man" he cried "Cold shower" he whispered.

Brock turned off the lights and went to his room. On his way he noticed Reba had let the door opened.

"Honey, the door is opened…"

Reba closed the door. He was surprised by her arms around his middle. She kissed his neck. Brock turned around and she kissed him.

"Reba… about taking things slow"

Reba silenced him with a kiss. Brock looked to her eyes and saw her desire. She wanted it, she wanted him. Forget about taking things slow, they had six years to make up to. He kissed her gently. Brock scooped her up in his arms and laid her in the bed. He took one last look in her eyes before reached for her skin. He missed her soft skin. She had missed feeling his touch. He had missed how sweet her touch felt. They both missed staying in each other arms all night.

The morning came. Kyra wake up and went downstairs to have breakfast but she only found Jake.

"Where's mum?" asked Kyra surprised  
"Sleeping, I guess"

Kyra turn around and went to check out on her mum.

"What about breakfast?" Jake cried  
"Take a glass of milk!" yelled Kyra

Kyra went upstairs. She knocked at her mother's door but no answer came from the inside. Kyra try to open it but it was locked.

"Mum? Mum, are you there?" Kyra was starting to get worried "Why is the door lock? Mum!?"

"Hey honey, Kyra is at the door" Brock woke up  
"Hmmmm…" Reba turned around

Brock went to open the door.

"Hey honey, for more than I enjoy the view … I don't think she's gonna like it"

Brock had forgotten he was naked. He blushed and dressed his pants.

"Dad?"  
"Your mum is sleeping. I'll go down in a second"  
"Don't take too long or we'll be late for school" said Kyra before leaving

"Good morning!" Reba gave him a kiss on the cheek and took her robe  
"Where do you think you're going?" Brock pulled her back  
"Breakfast"  
"No, not today" Reba was surprised "Now, go back to bed. I'll take care of the kids and I'll bring you breakfast"  
"But you must be really tired and hungry" Reba tried to persuaded him  
"I am. Guess whose fault this is?" he gave her a peck on lips "Now do what I told you to"  
"Yes, sir"  
"I'd rather 'honey'"  
"Love you, honey"  
"Now, that's better" Brock kissed her and left

Brock went downstairs. He got in to the kitchen singing.

"Good morning Jake!"  
"Good morning dad"  
"Someone is not with a good mood today"  
"On the other hand there's someone who is truly in a happy mood"

Brock prepared the breakfast for the kids and a special one for a special someone. At the board there was a glass of milk, toasts, fruit, orange juice, a rose and a small note saying '_I love you always_'.

"Oh, sweet"  
"Here you go"  
"oh ... I love you too" Reba gave him a soft peck on the lips

Reba gave him space to seat. Brock sat next to her. She was smiling. The brighter smiled he has ever seen. His eyes were sparkling. They had happiness written all over their faces.

"Where did dad go?"  
"Where do you think he went? Or should I say to whom" Kyra replied

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Now, hurry up. It seems you're going with me today"  
"But why?"  
"Do I really need to say?"  
"Couldn't he choose a weekend?"  
"Nah, we'd be around"

The kids left and upstairs the happy couple wouldn't leave the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"How does it taste?"  
"Good"  
"Better than this…" Brock kissed her  
"Nothing can beat it"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hmmm" said Reba plating a kiss on his lips  
"I gotta something to tell you"  
"What is it?"  
"Yesterday I went to my condo and I had a letter from Barbra Jean" Reba looked at him "our divorce papers"

Reba smiled, for moments she thought Barbra Jean had changed her mind. Brock took the board and put it down at the floor.

"I have been asking myself the right way to do it, the right moment…" Brock passed his hands at Reba's smiling face and looked at her in the eyes "I know it may sound a little too precipitate" Brock took a deep breathe and held Reba's hand without taking his eyes from hers "Reba Nell would you like to marry me, again?"

Reba smiled. Her body started to shake; she had dreamt about it, she had dreamt since the day he left, she had feeling saying one day he'd come; and he did. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were sparkling. She had tears on her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Yes!"

Brock cleaned the tears that were falling down at her face and kissed her with all his passion. They broke apart to reach for air. Brock held Reba's hand.

"I got something to show you"  
"What?" they left Reba's room and went to Cheyenne's old room  
"I know… I have it in here. I sort…"  
"What is it?" Reba asked curious

Brock took it from the pocket of his jacket and showed it to Reba.

"Your engagement ring"

It was the same ring he had given to her when he first purposed her. The ring she had kept. He took it from when he carried to her room when she fell asleep at his shoulder.

"Oh Brock"  
"I know you kept it" Reba blushed "I am giving it back to you and this time you won't take it" Brock put ring back on her finger. "Now it's right where it belongs"

Reba felt tears coming down at her face, Brock couldn't held them too. He held her tight.  
"I love you" she whispered next to his hear  
"I love you too" he kissed her neck and planted a soft kiss on her cheek "I took the day off"  
"But I didn't…"  
"I called the officer saying you weren't going today. So, I guess you took the day off as well…"  
"It seems like" she gave him a soft peck on his lips  
"So we have the day all to ourselves" Brock said it with a grin on his face  
"And what is my fiancée thinking of?" Reba asked him seductively

Brock kissed her passionately. He was smiling. Brock carried Reba to their room, their room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So, how are we going to tell the kids?" Brock asked  
"Naturally"  
"But how?"  
"They are big enough to handle it"  
"How secure you're"  
"Why? You don't like it?"  
"It's like the old Reba"  
"Are you saying I'm old?" Reba hit Brock's arm  
"Ouch! No honey. I'm just saying I've missed you" Brock kissed her lips softly  
"I've missed you too"

Brock took Reba for a walk around town, just the two of them, hand by hand. They went for a lonely walk on park. A romantic launch at the Italian restaurant he had took her before. Brock just wanted to scream to the world his love for Reba. Reba just wanted to tell everyone how happy she was. They didn't care what people might say or think. They didn't care about the rumors; they just cared about each other.

The night came and Jake and Kyra were back home. Reba had called Cheyenne inviting them for dinner. And she made one phone call that made her feel more secure, calm and happier.

"Hi mum!" Cheyenne arrived with a big belly  
"Hi Mrs.H"  
"Hi Grandma"  
"Hi honey! Hi Van! Hi sweetie" Reba hold her granddaughter  
"What is that happy smile on your face?"  
"Soon you'll know"

Cheyenne left to the living room.

"Does anyone know what's going none?"  
"Just that mum and dad didn't go to work today" Kyra replied  
"So, we're trying to say …"  
"That's gross Cheyenne!" Van cried  
Cheyenne rolled her eyes.  
"Does anyone want dad? I'm selling him!" Jake yelled "He has been singing ever since he got home. I can't stand him anymore!"

"Love is in the air…" Cheyenne started to singing

Everyone started to wonder who is making Reba smiling all day and why Brock has been singing nonstop. Cheyenne and Kyra exchanged looks; they both had a clue of what was happening.

Brock went downstairs to the kitchen. He put his arms around Reba's waist and kissed her neck softly.  
"Hi sexy!" he whispered.  
"Stop it!" Reba giggled  
"Why? You don't like it"  
"I loved it, but let's just save it for later" Reba whispered seductively

Brock kissed her neck and turned her face to him before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm looking forward for tonight" he whispered softly before planting another kiss on her lips  
"My eyes!" Van cried before go back to the living room  
"I told you to get used to it!" Reba replied. They both laughed.

"What was that for?" Cheyenne asked  
"Your parents kissing" Van cried  
"Oh! You haven't seen anything yet" Kyra replied

"What do you think about telling the kids now?" Brock asked  
"Now?! Can't it wait for after dinner?"  
"There's someone who can't wait for after dinner" Reba giggled  
"Now that is"

They walked hand to hand to the living room. Brock cleaned up his throat to make sure the kids knew they where there.

"I and your mother gotta something to tell you…"  
"What is it dad?" Cheyenne asked

Reba showed her engagement ring.

"Me and Brock … we're getting …"  
"We're getting married" Brock finalized it with his eyes locked on hers  
"Mum, are you sure?" Cheyenne asked worried  
"I've never been so sure" Reba walked to her daughter. She understood her. She had seen her suffering, she had seen her pain.  
"But even after…"  
"We put it all behind. We're starting all over again. Forgetting about the fast, well sort of…" Reba looked to Jake and Kyra "Let's not talk about it. Okay, honey?"  
"Okay, mum. As long as you're happy, mum. I love you" Cheyenne had tears on her eyes  
"I love you too, sweetie" Reba hugged her older daughter  
"But… what about Barbra Jean?" asked Kyra concerned  
"She knows. I talked with her earlier today. She's fine. She wants to be the made of honor"  
"Well, it seems to me the old Barbra Jean"  
"She's got her eyes on hottie"

Everyone started to laugh.

"What!? That's what she said!"  
"Yap. That sounds Barbra Jean to me" Kyra said

"Mr.H, can I talk to you?" said Van in a serious tone  
"Sure"

Brock and Van went aside.

"I just wanted to congratulate you"  
"And for that you had to pull me aside?"  
"And to warn you to not break that woman's heart again. There's a though lady you got in there but she hides it. She never breaks down. She was all in pieces but she still pulled us together"  
"Don't worry about it Van. It won't happen again, I assure you. I lost her once, I won't loose her twice. I'd be too stupid to make the same mistake twice"  
"You better keep you promise or otherwise you have to deal with me"

Brock smiled. He was glad for Van's concern but now he had someone watching over his shoulder. And it felt good.

"Mum, remember what I told you a couple days?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll keep me word. Even killing dad"

Reba laughed and gave her son a hug.

"Gradma"  
"Yes, sweetie" she picked up her granddaughter  
"So does that mean that you and grandpa are living together?"  
"Yes, this house is now his home too"

Brock smiled. It was his home, their home. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kyra had concert with her band at a local bar in town. Jake went out with his friends. It was just Reba and Brock in the house.

"So…" asked Brock

Reba walked to him.

"So, what?" putting her arms around his neck  
"It's just you and me" said Brock breathless

Reba kissed his lips and started to unbutton his shirt. Brock's heartbeats started to go faster. Reba started to kiss his chest. Brock lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" he said between kisses  
"I love you too" said Reba before starting to kiss his neck

Brock carried her to their room. Reba giggled. They stayed all night in each others arms. When Reba woke up Brock was still asleep. She had missed it. She had missed how peacefully he looked, how charming he seemed. Reba kissed his forehead before getting ready to leave the room. But something pulled her back and made her seat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning honey" Brock kissed her shoulder  
"Good morning"

Reba turned around and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Brock pulled her back for a passionate kiss. Reba kissed him back.

"I better go. Breakfast won't make it by itself"  
"Don't… I'll go"  
"Brock, I'm started to get used to it!"  
"Good 'cause I'll be doing it from now"  
"Brock…"  
"Just relax, go take your bath. I'll take care of it"  
"You didn't take your day off today, did you?"  
"No, but if you want to, I can call telling I won't be make it today…" Brock kissed her  
"It sounds tempt … but I really need to go to work today"  
"Okay… but I'll be calling you all day" Reba giggled  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" Brock gave her a soft kiss on the lips

Brock left the room and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning dad!" said Kyra  
"Good morning sweetie"  
"Where's mum?" asked Jake  
"Getting ready"

Brock started to prepare breakfast. Eggs, toast, cereals, milk, it all set in the table.

"So, when it's gonna be the wedding?"  
"We haven't discuss the date yet but I hope to be really soon"

Reba came downstairs.

"What's gonna be 'really soon'?"  
"Our wedding" said Brock smiling  
"Good morning mum" said Jake  
"Good morning sweetie"

The Harts enjoy their breakfast with talk by the middle they almost forget to look at the watch.

"Honey, hurry up or you gonna be late" said Reba to Jake  
"I'm leaving or the one who's gonna get late it's me!" said Kyra leaving  
"Bye honey!" replied Brock

Before leavening Reba planted a kiss on Brock

"See you at lunch, right?"  
"I'll pick you up at one"  
"Jake, c'mon let's go"  
"Love you!" said Brock  
"Love you too!" said Reba and then she left.

Brock watched her leaving and then left for his officer. It'd be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Brock would receive each one of his patients with an open smile and happily 'Hello'. Reba would show houses with the happiest smile and rolled her ring from time to time. Everyone noticed the happiness in their voices and the open smile. Brock couldn't wait for launch time; they had to start planning the wedding, setting the date, the place, everything and every single detail. Reba's cell phone rang; an adorable voice was on the side.

"Hello sweetheart"  
"Hi honey" said Reba with a smile  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just finished showing a house. You?" said Reba softly  
"Last patient of the morning just left, I'm getting ready to pick you up"  
"Okay. Don't get late. Love you"  
"Love you too"

Brock left the office. Reba was already waiting for him.

"There you are" she walked into him  
"Hi!" he gave her a soft peck on the lips  
"What took you so long?"  
"Traffic"  
"Should we get going?"  
"Yap" before leaving Brock kissed her softly

They entered in the car.

"Where are you taking me today?" Brock was about to talk "And please don't say 'you will see when you get there"  
"We're going to the steak house" Reba smiled

They arrived at the restaurant. They were set on a table for two, at the nicest place in the restaurant.

"About the wedding, when do you want it?" asked Brock  
"Soon as possible" said Reba with a smile. Brock smiled back. "I want it small, just family and friends. I don't want a big wedding and I don't Barbra Jean planning it" Brock laughed, Reba stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Small it is" Reba smiled.

She still had to call her parents to tell them about the wedding. Brock hadn't called his mum to tell her the good news.

They left the restaurant. Brock droop Reba at her office.

"I'll see you at home" Reba gave him kiss soft on the lips before left for work  
"See you there"

Brock returned to his office, he had a couple of patients on the afternoon. Reba had a couple of houses to show. Time passed faster than they thought. They were smiley all day. Reba would roll her ring from time to time. Brock left his office. Reba's cell phone rang.

"Hi honey" whispered Reba softly  
"Oh hi sweetheart!" replied Brock "I'm leaving the office..."  
"Oh, I still got some paper work to do. Could you order out?"  
"Or I can cook dinner"  
"You cooking!?" Reba let go a laugh  
"Okay! I'll order out"

Brock arrived home and told the kids they'd order out. Reba arrived home a little late. They discuss the wedding during dinner. Jake and Kyra gave some ideas.  
Brock and Reba took a couple days off to plan the wedding. Reba went with Cheyenne and Kyra, who brought someone with her, to choose the wedding dress. Reba wanted something simple, comfortable and pretty.

"Hey mum" said Kyra  
"Yes sweetheart"  
"I'm bringing a friend with us, is that okay?"  
"Sure. Who is coming with us?"  
"Barbra Jean?!" said Kyra with a small smile


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Reba pulled Kyra aside, she knew she was worried about her mum and she knew how close her relationship with Barbra Jean was.

"You have nothing to worry about. Me and Barbra Jean we have everything worked out between us. Remember she asked to be my dame of honor."

Kyra smiled "I do"  
"Don't worry okay, honey? We're fine. I think it's gonna be fun if she comes with us" Reba kissed her youngest daughter forehead. Kyra nodded  
"We better get going or Cheyenne is going to kill us" they both laughed  
"What are you taking so long?!" screamed Cheyenne. Reba and Kyra let go another laugh

They left the house and went to the mall. Barbra Jean was waiting for them. She had left Henry with Brock and Jake. He had missed his dad and his big brother. Jake loved being the big brother, he was protective and yet, bossy.

"Hi, Barbra Jean" said Kyra with a smile  
"Hi, buddy" replied BJ

Cheyenne gave BJ a hug. She hated to admit she had missed Barbra Jean.

"Hi… Barbra Jean" said Reba. Even tough Barbra Jean had told her there was no regrets between them, it was still awkward.

Suddenly Barbra Jean hugged her. Reba started struggling for air.

"Barbra Jean… I can't breathe"

Barbra Jean had a tear coming out of the corner of her eye. Reba couldn't help but let a tear fall too. Her fear of Barbra Jean's reaction was now gone. She was now sure everything was alright. Barbra Jean might have written that letter saying everything was alright between them but now she could see it.  
The girls choose their dresses and Reba had found the perfect wedding dress.

The weeks had passed by like a flash and soon the wedding day had arrived.  
Reba looked gorgeous in her simple but yet beautiful wedding dress. Brock looked handsome in his smoke. The girls had choose light pink dresses and Barbra Jean, well, was dressed as Barbra Jean. The wedding went by and the couple made their vows.

They didn't start that well, their story had some bad times. But now they were living their happy ending. Brock wouldn't loose her again, he had learned his lesson. Reba wouldn't let him go, she had learned to hear. They left the little church hand in hand with the happiest smile in their faces.

**THE END**


End file.
